


Charge

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [3]
Category: The Network
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charge

“Wait here. Watch him.” Had been Svengali’s soft command as he left the car, off to pull some divine meaning from the night sky. Fink had almost protested, but it really wasn’t such a difficult task, his charge having been asleep at the time.

But now he was awake.

“Svengali isn’t here, so I suggest you keep whatever you have to say to yourself.” Fink told him flatly, staring at the dash in front of him.

“I… I’m sorry.” Came the soft reply from the back.

“Look you have no right- You Don’t belong-” Fink sighed. “What’s your name, anyway?”


End file.
